


10 Reasons Why

by Esperdanza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hiatus, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple AU, Smut sooner or later, canonverse, probably later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperdanza/pseuds/Esperdanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get your clothes on, and your gear. After chores, we’re going to train.”<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>"We can't continue to sneak around like this.."  The brown haired boy whispered as they ducked behind a few bushes.<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>"I can't lose you.  Not like this."  He sobbed quietly into his neck.<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>"Never again."  He breathed, before his eyes closed slowly.<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>"Fuck."  He gasped and let out a moan.<br/>______________________________________________________________<br/>Eren and Levi in different Au's.  Finding love in many many different ways.<br/>Ereri, set for explicit for later on.  (This will be a series)</p><p>[On hiatus until further notice]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Get up brat, it’s time to do your chores.”

Eren groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and the sound of chains clanking together made him jump. He’d almost forgotten about those. He shifted in bed and winced. He still hadn’t completely healed from the day before.“Note to self…” he muttered as he put his arms up for Corporal Levi to unlock his cuffs. “No more climbing trees…”

Levi tsk-ed. “What was that brat?”

“Nothing sir.” Eren stood and he stretched, rubbing his wrists. Sleeping in handcuffs chained to the wall was not comfortable.

Levi rolled his eyes as he began to walk towards the cell door. “Get your clothes on, and your gear. After chores, we’re going to train.”

That morning, the Corporal did not let up when it came to Eren’s cleaning; as usual. Eren would quietly curse him every time he was criticized. Eren being the idiot he is accidentally let one slip out a bit too loudly.. Levi obviously did not let him slide with that one, and tripled his work load for that day. Eren didn’t finish his work until six in the evening and by then it was too late to train.

Levi watched as Eren finished up the last of his chores and he went up to him quickly. Eren nearly hit Levi with his shovel that was completely covered with horse shit and Levi had to duck to avoid being hit.  
“Christ! Watch where you’re swinging that thing!” Corporal shouted and he had half a mind to slap him upside the head. He instead sighed and just went around to the other side of Eren and began to feed his own horse. No one was allowed to feed Corporal’s horse. Eren learned that the hard way. Levi glanced at Eren.  
“Go get cleaned up and get ready for dinner.” he grumbled.

Eren nodded and he quickly put the shovel away and went back to the headquarters to shower and eat.

When Levi got back to headquarters everyone was already seated and eating. He took his seat at the head of the table and watched his squad. They all looked so care free and happy, he thought to himself. “Oi.” he called, and everyone went quiet.  
“How was everyone’s day?” He tried. He usually didn’t ask but he decided that he wanted to try something different.

Hanji was first to speak. She sat up straighter at Levi’s side as she spoke, “I did a few new experiments today.”

“And how did they turn out?”

“Well….we might need to clean the basement...again… “ She laughed, then her laughing stopped when Levi grimaced at the thought of the mess down there. 

"Shit. Eren will clean it tomorrow.” he began to eat his food. Ah the usual, he thought. Soup, bread, and his favorite black tea. The stuff fills you up, so Levi couldn’t complain. He looked at the other squad members as he ate. “Well what about the rest of you? What did you guys do today?”

Petra remained silent so Auruo decided to speak up, not wanting to disappoint his Corporal. “Well I decided that I was going to do some target practice, while Petra on the other hand wanted to just clean the gear and more of the castle.” he shrugged.

Levi narrowed his eyes at Auruo. “It’s better to have clean and working gear than to not be able to use it at all due to… too much training…” He said with a small sigh.

Hanji laughed. “Oh Levi! You’re such a downer! And while you’re in a great mood, can I do some experiments on Eren?”

Eren’s eyes widened and he spoke for the first time since dinner started. “Hey! I’m right here! I’d appreciate it, if you didn’t talk about me like I’m not.”

Hanji continued talking about how she wanted to do so many things to Eren’s body and see if he regenerates. Eren protested as much as he could.  
Levi barely listened to any of it. “Look shitty glasses. You aren’t gonna do any experiments on ‘humanity’s last hope’” He put quotations up in the air with his fingers. “Even if he is nothing but a bratty kid who can’t control his anger, we can’t hurt him. Unless..” he glanced at Eren, “he proves to be a threat to our safety.” He finished his soup, bread, and tea and got up. “Auruo you’ve got kitchen duty. Start cleaning. If I see a spec of food on these dishes tomorrow morning when it’s time for breakfast. I’ll make you run until sundown.” He looked at Eren. “You, finish eating and make it quick. I want to actually get some sleep.” He began to head for the door so he could take his nightly shit.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Levi pushed Eren along down the dark corridor of the basement, he unlocked the cell and let Eren walk in first. “Alright, strip.”

Eren paused, still very uncomfortable with having to get undressed in front of the Corporal. His idol. He let out a small sigh as he began to take off his clothes. His jacket fell to the floor and Levi tch-ed and Eren immediately picked it up and put it on the chair. His shirt went second, he shivered at the exposure of his flesh to the cold air in the basement. He put it on the chair along with his jacket and he sat down so he could remove his boots.  
“Damn it…” he muttered as he struggled to do this without fumbling.

Levi almost laughed, but he held his composure. “You need new boots brat. You’re growing way too fast.” He sighed as he sat down in the chair closer to the edge of the bed.

Eren felt his face grow hot, and he just knew his face was beginning to turn a light shade of pink. “Y-yes sir.” He said, and cursed himself for his voice shaking.

Levi rolled his eyes and went over to him to help him get the boot off. “Christ kid, you should say something if your boots are too tight. You worked all day in these?”

Eren nodded. “Yes sir, I didn’t know I was allowed to say something…”

“I’d rather you say that you’re uncomfortable, than to have something happen and you’re too sore to move and grab your gear. So next time if something is uncomfortable then tell me.” He pulled his boot off and he tossed it to the floor and then did the same for the other.

Eren smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Really, don’t. I don’t want anyone knowing I touched your filthy boots.” He shivered. “Come on, come on. I don’t have all night. Get those pants off.” He said, backing up.

Eren nodded as he unbuttoned his not so white anymore skinny jeans and put them onto the chair.

Levi went up to him and began to pat him down.

Eren squirmed slightly, this was still his favorite yet most hated part of inspection. Levi sighed and nodded. “I hope nothing is up your ass, cause for one I’m not checking there, and two that’s fucking unsanitary.” The man moved away from the younger and began to check his clothes. “You do realize, that if there is anything up your ass..." He shivered at the thought. "You'll have to take it out, or I'll have someone else take it out by force. Your choice really Jeager." He sighed as he finished checking his clothes and took them off of the chair, and draped them over his arm. "Stay there, and put that shirt on," he said gesturing to the shirt at the end of the bed. "I'm gonna put these on the bench right out there, as usual. You try anything, I'll kill you." He stepped out of the cell for just a second to put the clothes down.

Eren did as he was told and quickly pulled the shirt on and began to button it.

After returning he pushed Eren to the bed and began to cuff him. He moved back after triple checking the chains for a quick strength test, he grabbed Eren's boots off of the floor and took them out with him and put them onto the bench. He pulled the keys to the cell door out of his back pocket and pulled the door shut and locked it up. "Good night, Jeager." He grabbed his lantern that was hanging from the wall and began to go back up the stairs, taking the light and the sound of his boots with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever fic on here! Sorry it is so horribly crappy. I'm not sure how well it will be taken so yeah here it is!


	2. Don't Be Late

Sleep didn’t come easy for Eren that night.  He tossed and turned, well tried, all night and when he finally did get to sleep it was already four a.m..  He groaned and tried to get at least a few hours of shut eye before Levi would come in to wake him up, and force chores upon him.  Once again.  

Seven a.m. came faster than expected, and the usual sound of keys rattling in the old locks of the cell weren’t enough to wake him.  When Eren was shaken awake, he expected Levi’s deadpan, icy blue eyes to be looking back at him; but this was not the case.  This morning Eren was awoken by someone of a much greater stature than Levi’s, one with hair the color of the golden sun, and eyes a rich light sea blue.  They were much warmer than what Eren was used to.  He blinked a few times to adjust to the minimum amount of light that was coming from the man’s lantern.  

“Ah, you’re awake.  Good, because we’ve got work to do today Eren.”  

The man’s voice was silvery, and very appealing.  It took Eren a moment to remember who this man was.

“C-Commander Erwin Smith s-sir!”  He tried to salute, but his arms were kept by his sides, due to the shackles at his wrists.  He fell over his words, and honestly looked like a bumbling idiot.

The Commander laughed, it was a hearty almost cheerful laugh.  He looked Eren in the eyes as he began to unlock the cuffs at his wrists.  “You’re eager, aren’t you?”  He chuckled softly, “I do appreciate the formality and respect, but I’m not as bad as Levi.”  He smiled.  It was a warm smile, something that Eren was not used to due to the fact that Levi rarely ever performed the simple act.  

Eren swallowed and once his wrists were free, he rubbed them absently.  “Sorry sir,”  he stopped, unsure of what else to say to him.  Erwin Smith was a large man no doubt, and Eren knew that if he angered him enough he’d be able to snap Eren’s neck like a twig.  Levi, on the other hand he felt he wasn’t as strong as the Commander, but he was angered fairly easily.  Eren didn’t know what to make of the situation, until it struck him.

Where was that short demon anyway?

Eren cleared his throat.  “Sir, if I may ask, where is the Corporal today?  He’s usually the one who wakes me up in the mornings.”  He looked around for a second, still seeing no sign of the shorter man.

Erwin, who now was returning from outside of the cell to retrieve Eren’s clothing.  When had he left?  Eren disregarded the fast paced movement of the Commander and blamed it on himself not being fully awake yet.  The Commander spoke,

“Levi, isn’t feeling his best today.  I was asked to take his place in greeting you this morning due to his absence.  I was already coming here to visit the squad anyway.  No sense in not doing something to help out.”  He sat down after putting Eren’s clothes onto the end of the bed.  “Dress yourself quickly.”  He ordered.

Eren took note on how his voice changed from calm and soothing to the voice of a soldier, a commanding officer if you will and he almost shivered.  There was something almost, attractive about it.  Eren mentally slapped himself for that thought, how could he ever think of his Commander in such a way?  Well he’s already been doing it to his Corporal, in his mind he’d fucked his Corporal sideways into next week; but no one else needed to know that.  Eren pulled his jeans on quickly and moved on to pull on his shirt.  

“Sir, will I need gear today?”

“No, not at all.  Today is just a work day.  Oh and I think those boots are new, I was told to bring them down.  You needed a larger size correct?”

“Yes Sir.”  He nodded and pulled his boots on, and soon his jacket.  He stood and finally realized how tall Erwin actually was, feeling very inadequate he kept his eyes glued to his feet.  His new boots, fresh and free of any horse shit.  He almost smiled.  

Erwin began to walk out of the cell.  “Follow me.”  He called over his shoulder and swiftly grabbed the key out of the lock of the cell door.  Eren had to stumble to keep up with his long strides.

Erwin pushed open the door to the supply room.  “Grab a mop, and a bucket, oh and that big bottle of cleaning product.  You’ll need it.”  

Eren grabbed each thing as he said it.  “Uh sir, I don’t think I can reach the cleaning product.”

“Well alright, I’ll get it for you.”  He reached up and grabbed the handle and brought it down for Eren.  “There you go.”  He smiled.  “Let’s go.”  He led him back down to the basement.  “Because Hanji, almost destroyed this place you have to clean it.”  

Eren set the cleaning supplies down.  He hadn’t even noticed the repugnant smell or even seen it the night before.  “This...is uh, messier than I thought it’d be.”  He scratched his head and sighed.

Erwin smiled again.  “Don’t worry, it really isn’t that much.  You can do it.”  He pulled up a chair and sat down.  “Well, get to work.”

Eren nodded and he poured the cleaning product into the bucket and took the mop and plunged it inside, before pulling it back out and wringing it before dropping it to the floor and mopping up the mess.  “Shit… This is gonna be a long day.”  He muttered.  

________________________________________________________________

  


A loud groan sounded from beneath a pure white pillow.  Levi tossed the pillow across the room.  “Damn brat…”  He muttered and let out a sigh.  Levi had only been looking over Eren for three or four weeks now, but he remembered the kid back before everything went to shit.  Well, again.  He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.  He remembered Eren looking up at him from the crowd, with those big green eyes..The soft blue tint in them.. “Fuck get it together Levi…”  He grabbed at his hair before getting up to lock the door and lower the blinds on his window.  “No one has to know…”  He whispered as he crawled back into bed.  

He smoothed over his shirt but then immediately bunched it up again, his frustration was building and he needed Erwin to hurry up before he-

“A-ahh…”  He pushed his hand over his clothed, and growing erection.  He paused before continuing, making sure no one was outside his door and listening in.

He gently palmed his length through his jeans and he was aching to get them off.  Get him off.  He almost let out a cry, but covered his mouth quickly, to muffle it.  His silent curses, and moans proving to be something he couldn’t just hide with his hand.  He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, in one fluid motion.  He plunged his hand deep inside of his pants, trying to get the same feeling that Erwin would usually give him, unable to wait for the big blonde idiot he rubbed his erection slowly.  “Damn it Levi…”  He muttered.  He slipped his cock out of his underwear and brought it past his jeans and began to pump it furiously.  He tossed his head back, letting out a cry and he bit down hard on his trembling lip, squeezing his eyes shut while he pumped his own cock.  “E-Eren!”  He gripped the sheets with his free hand as his climax neared.  “Fuckfuckfuck…”  He moaned and began to thrust up into his own hand wanting, needing the friction and feeling as though his hand couldn’t do what Eren’s ass probably could.  Levi jolted forward, his body hunched over, heaving and panting as his hot, thick cum shot out onto his pristine white button down.    


He fell back once more against the bed, thrusting up into his unmoving hand, allowing himself to ride his orgasm out.  He stared up at the ceiling in a daze.  “Shit…”  He panted out.  His length becoming soft again.  He reached over to his nightstand to grab a cloth and wipe his seed off of his hand, letting himself come down from his high before even thinking about standing.

He sat up slowly as he felt his heart rate begin to go down and his breathing regulate.  He pulled his jeans all the way down then and pushed his underwear down as well.  He stood and on his way to the bathroom he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the waste bin.  He closed the door behind him, and left it unlocked, knowing that no one would be able to come in anyway, nor would they try without permission.  Levi turned to the shower and immediately began to run the water hoping that the squad didn’t use all of the hot water that day.  Fortunately they hadn’t.  

Levi stepped in once he could see steam form over the mirror and he closed the door and leaned against the wall.  He laughed softly, surprising himself.  He rarely laughed.  He shook his head and grabbed his soap.  “Damn brat…”  

Levi showered for nearly two hours, up until the water turned cold.  He gave a soft sigh as he got out and reached for a towel.  He wiped the mirror off with it before wrapping it around his waist.  He eyed himself in the mirror.  He barely recognized himself.  He blinked once and ran a hand through his hair.  He was going to need to shave the underside again.  He sighed.  He’d get Erwin to do it later.  He took a deep breath and pushed away from the sink.  He grabbed another smaller towel for his hair.

Levi opened up the bathroom door and stepped into his bedroom.  He padded over to his wardrobe and opened it up, pulling out a new pair of white pants and a new button down and his white cravat.  He moved back, closing it and squat down slowly to pull out a pair of underwear.  He stood up straight again and began to get dressed.  

_______________________________________________________________

  


Eren didn’t finish cleaning the basement, until four p.m..  He’d missed lunch, but Erwin was able to sneak him some bread and water.  

“It’s really all I could do..”  He’d said with a sorry smile.  

Eren, now done with his work was outside, laying down in the grass and looking up at the sky.  He let out a soft sigh.  

“Eren.”  A husky voice called to him.

He’d barely heard it until a shadow loomed over him.  He jumped up and immediately and saluted to whoever the shadow was.  Levi grabbed the boy and shoved a note into his back pocket.  He pushed him away and walked back into the castle.

Eren stood there dumbfounded.  He almost reached back to get the note but thought better of it, he decided to read it once he got back inside and into the bathroom to clean up for dinner.  It was already five or maybe it was six?  Whatever.  Eren began to walk toward the castle, and once inside he immediately raced to the bathroom giving quick sorries for bumping into a few squad members.

Once inside of the bathroom Eren locked the door and pulled out the note.  It was a bit crumpled and the ink was running slightly.  Eren had to squint to read the small cursive handwriting.  His eyes widened when he was able to decipher what it said.

_“Meet me at my bedroom, tonight at eight.  Dress nice, and don't be a second late."_

______________________________________________________________

  


Eren was very very worried about the dress nice part as he walked up to Hanji's bedroom.  He sighed.  He'd asked Hanji what it meant to dress nice, and all she told him was to just come to her room that night, he decided to come right after dinner.  He knocked on her door and on the third knock she flung the door open and pulled Eren inside.  

"Eren!"  She laughed and locked the door behind him.  "So first off, why do you need to know about dressing nice?  Do you have a crush on one of the horses?  Oh that's kinky!  But I could maybe get you dressed for something like that..."  She put her hand to her chin.

Eren's eyes widened and he shook his head.  "No no no!  I uhm...well the Corporal wants me in his room tonight, at eight.  He said dress nice.  In the note he gave me."  He didn't know why on earth he was telling her this, but he felt that she needed to know so she'd stop thinking he was into fucking horses.  Not that Jean wasn't attractive or anything.  He almost snorted at the thought and shook his head.  

Hanji had this biggest smile on her face.  "Ohhh, is it a date?  Do you want me to dress you for your date?"  She grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly.  "Oh god!  You have a date with the Corporal!"

"No!  Hanji!  I-I don't know what it is, he just...he gave me this note earlier and it said that.  I just don't have anything nice to wear."  He sighed.

Hanji let go of his hands and went to her closet and grabbed a black button down.  "Try this on.  With..."  She went deeper inside and pulled out a white vest.  "This, oh you're gonna look so cute."  She smiled and she pulled out a pair of black skinny pants.  "And these, we should hopefully be the same size."  She smiled.  "Don't go titan in them though, if you do then they'll be destroyed...and then I'll be sad, and I might kill you."  She shrugged and sat down on the bed.  "C'mon do it."

Eren sighed.  "Hanji, are you sure about this stuff?"  He slid his jacket off and his normal tan-ish/green-ish shirt.  He pulled the button up on and buttoned it up carefully.  "Oh it fits."  He smiled and pulled on the vest.  "This stuff isn't that bad."  He grinned as he buttoned the vest and went to Hanji's body length mirror and checked himself out.  "Nice."  He unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped them before remembering that Hanji was watching him way too closely.   "Uh...Hanji, you think you could turn around?"  

Hanji wasn't even thinking of it.  "Oh!  Oh yeah!  Definitely."  She nodded and turned around squeezing her eyes shut.

Eren quickly pulled his pants down and pulled the black ones on.  "These fit pretty well."  He smiled and buttoned them, and zipped them up.  "Very nice..."

Hanji smiled.  "They make your ass look great!"  She'd turned around once Eren made his first comment.

Eren's face turned red.  "I uh, thanks?"  He then sighed.  "Shit wait, what am I gonna wear for shoes?"

Hanji grinned and went to her closet.  "What size are you?"

"I'm about a nine."  He shrugged.

Hanji smiled.  "Great!  Me too!"  She pulled out a pair of black dress shoes, that looked to be more for men than women.  "There, take those."  

Eren slid them on and smiled.  "Thanks so much, Hanji.  I don't know what I would have done without you."  He stood up straight and did a quick turn in the mirror.  

"Oh your hair, don't forget about that."  She went up to him and brushed it down so it wouldn't stick up as much.  "There.  Oh and this.."  She went to her nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of liquid.  

"Uh...Hanji, what's that?"  He looked slightly worried.

"You might need this later."  She whispered and slid it into his pocket with a small smile.  "It's already seven thirty, anything else you need?"

"No, I think I'm good."  he nodded and fixed his hair a bit more.  "Thanks again Hanji.  You're a live saver."  He smiled and headed toward the door and opened it up.

"Tell me how it goes, tomorrow!"  She called after him and closed and locked her door once he'd left.  "Ah...young love..."

__________________________________________________________________

Levi was sitting on the edge of his freshly made bed, he looked around his room.  An old music player, records he thought.  A small amount of snacks in case Eren was still hungry, he probably was.  Levi had chosen an all black suit tonight, with an exception of his pure white cravat.  He loosed it a bit, worried that Eren might now show.  He sighed and he took a deep breath.  "He'll show."  He told himself.

Eren knocked on the door gently.  "Corporal?  It's me, Eren."

Levi was taken away from his thoughts for the moment.  "Come in."  He crossed his legs and waited for him to open the door.

Eren gripped the knob gently and slowly turned it, pushing the door open carefully.  "Am I late?"  It had literally taken Eren at least twenty minutes to muster up the courage to actually knock on the door.  

"No, right on time."  Levi almost smiled, but knew that if he did it'd allow the kid to think that he's been let in, just the slightest.  Levi kept his indifferent look and he stood slowly.  "Are you hungry?  Or thirsty?"  He asked as he went towards the pitcher of water he'd had ready, he discreetly admired the way Eren looked, and how well he seemed to have cleaned up.  "You look nice."  He said as he poured himself a cup of water.

Eren smiled.  "No thank you sir, and you look great tonight too."  He cursed himself in his mind for that.  'Oh wow you look great tonight too.  Real smooth..'  He moved forward a little.  

"You may take a seat."  He said gesturing to a chair beside his desk.  

Eren nodded and took the seat and sat down carefully.  "Corporal-"

"Excuse the formalities for one night Eren.  My name is Levi."  He glanced at him as he put the pitcher down and took his place on his bed once again.

"Levi..."  Oh how Eren wished he could join him on that bed.  He yearned for the simple chance to touch him, to hold him, to kiss his lips, to leave trails of kis- stop.  Eren sighed softly, he really needed to stop thinking of his Corporal in such a way.  He watched him carefully before he continued.  "If I may ask...why did you invite me here tonight?"  

 "You may, and we need to talk Eren. I don't think that...well I do think." He stopped. "Shit." He looked at him. “Eren. Do you think of me, in any specific way?” He asked him quietly. He stood slowly and moved toward the music player and put one record on. It was Tartini Violin Sonata in G minor “Devil's Trill Sonata”, a classic. He turned around to look at him again. “Would you like to dance?”

Eren hadn’t had time to answer the first question, before the second was asked.  “I’m not sure if I know how, but I’ll try.”  He stood and walked over to Levi.  “But what do you mean, do I think of you?”  He asked, as Levi put his arms into the correct position.  Eren took note that Levi was letting Eren take the lead.  He slowly turned them, his hand at the small of Levi’s back.

Levi didn’t look at him.  “I mean, romantically, or sexually.”  He looked at him then and snapped to attention as he began to lead them, though he was the technical female in this moment.  

Eren paused.  “I uh..”  He tried to look anywhere but at Levi, but Levi wasn’t making that very easy.  He was forced to look into those cold blue eyes.  

“Answer me.”  He ordered as he snapped their bodies together.

“Yes.”  He said after he’d caught his breath again.  “I do.  In my mind, I’ve made love to you, countless times.  I’ve fucked you sideways into next week, I’ve done things that I don’t even know if I’m capable of.  I want you Levi.”  He began to lead the dance, as if admitting this to him made him stronger.  Eren moved Levi backwards, more and more until the back of Levi’s knees hit the edge of the bed and Eren was on top of him.  

Levi’s eyes widened, yet he didn’t struggle against him.  He only swallowed slowly.  “Eren..”  He looked up at him, his eyes no longer icy and cold, but warm and slightly afraid of what he was going to do.

Eren only smirked.  He looked deep into his eyes, forcing the meaning out of them.  His eyes penetrated Levi’s and he felt even stronger.  “Tell me what you’re feeling right now.”  He whispered.

Levi wasn’t sure if he should say anything.  He just stared into those big green eyes.  It took him a little while to figure out how he felt.  He felt so many things now.  Terrified, happy, excited, curious, amused.  Everything.  It finally hit him after a few minutes.  He bit his lip then let it go slowly.

“Alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, I spit this out after a lot of hours of work. Hopefully you guys liked it! Please comment with things I could change or things you liked! Yay! K bye!  
> ((Edit)): I may or may not be staying home from school tomorrow, so I could have all day to work on the next chapter or...well not?  
> ((Edit)): Smut next chapter! Yay!


	3. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things get a little heated this chapter.  
> After that, just a normal day in the life of Eren and Levi at the moment. Nothing happening. Just moving the story along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST!!!  
> Just Thanksgiving (food!!) and black Friday, and everything in between, I barely had time to write! OTL  
> I'm sorry everyone, or anyone who reads this. But it's here, and it's queer and I hope you enjoy it.

Eren leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Levi’s.

Levi immediately brought his arms up and around his neck, taking over the kiss as much as possible.  He pressed his tongue against Eren’s closed lips, practically begging silently for entrance.

Eren allowed him entrance, almost as soon as he felt his hot wet tongue against his lips.  He moved his hands to Levi’s hips, and slipped them around to the small of his back and raised his lower half up to press against his own hips.  He pulled back from the kiss to take a breath.  “Levi…”  He panted softly.  He found it a bit hard to breathe.  “Is this...is this really happening?”  He whispered.

Levi smirked.  “Shut up brat.”  He rushed his fingers into Eren’s hair and pushed his head down so their lips crashed in a rough sea of tongues and teeth.  

Eren moved his hands back around to the front of his body, grabbing at his shirt struggling to untuck it.  He pulled back for a second.  “Damn, how tight are these pants?”

“They’re getting tighter by the second…”  Levi groaned softly and he reached down to take off his belt, it took him a minute but once he finally got it he unwrapped it from his waist and threw it to the floor.  “Fuck.”  

Levi grabbed Eren’s face again and forced their lips together, while Eren unbuttoned Levi’s pants and unzipped them pushing them down as much as possible.

“Lift your hips…”  He whispered against Levi’s lips, Levi complied and Eren quickly pulled his pants down to his knees.

Levi didn’t really like the fact that his legs were now forced to stay pretty much closed due to his pants and he tried to kick off his shoes and get them down further.  “Damn it…”  He muttered as he turned his head away from Eren’s and tried to push them down.  Once they were down far enough for him to do the rest with his feet, he ignored them for the moment and brought his lips back to Eren’s.  

Eren trailed his fingers down Levi’s still clothed chest, and once he was there he palmed Levi’s growing erection through his underwear.  Holy fuck..I can feel it getting bigger..  He pressed against it a bit harder.

Levi’s breath hitched and he arched his back slightly.  “Shit…”  He muttered and reached up to try to unbutton his vest with shaky hands.  Almost about five minutes later Levi got it open.  “Finally…”  He whispered, before reaching up to unbutton his shirt.  

Eren moved back and straddled Levi’s thighs and unbuttoned his shirt quickly and leaned down to give him a soft kiss as he slid it off.  He unbuttoned Levi’s shirt as quickly as he could and slid it back.

Levi sat up a bit and pushed his shirt off.  “Eren…”  He panted softly.  “I..I ne-..”  

There was a soft knock at the door.  “Levi, Levi are you alright?  I wanted to come in and check on you I was going to go back home soon.”

Levi froze and grabbed Eren’s hand.  “Shit…Erwin…”  He whispered and sat up slowly and put a finger to his lips as he slipped from under Eren and went to the door to open it slightly, just enough for his head to peek out.  “What is it?”

Eren stood slowly and grinned.  This would be a perfect opportunity for him.

Erwin smiled.  “I was wondering if you needed my services for tonight...as you usually do.”  He leaned on the door frame.

Eren got behind Levi on his knees and pushed his underwear down slowly.  He ran his fingers along his pale flesh and leaned forward to give one ass cheek a kiss.  He smiled and leaned in further as he spread his cheeks and he let his tongue slip out and onto Levi’s hole.

Levi’s eyes widened.  “I don’t, not tonight.”  He gripped the door handle a bit tighter and almost let out a moan.  “Thanks anyway, but I dealt with myself earlier…”  He started to close the door but Erwin put his foot between it and the frame.  

“Are you sure?  You look flushed, are you sick or something?”

Eren licked his asshole gently, careful to make no noise.

Levi swallowed and shook his head.  “No.  I’m fine.  Is there anything else?  I’m tired and I have to get to bed.”  He tried to keep his indifferent look on, but it just wasn’t working.  “Fuck…”  He muttered.

“Alright, alright.  I’ll see you later, Levi..”  He kissed his head and began to walk down the hall.

Levi slammed the door shut and turned quickly to keep Eren from nearly sucking his ass even more.  “Fuck!  Brat!”  He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to the bed again slamming him down on it, and hopping on top of him straddling his stomach area.  “I hate you…”  He growled.  “Fuck, why would you do that?"

Eren was trying his hardest not to laugh.  “Erwin is a nice guy, but you’re mine tonight.”  He turned them over and pinned Levi’s arms up above his head.  “Corporal..”  He smirked and leaned down to begin kissing his neck.  

Levi gasped and almost started to struggle, but thought against it once the dirty brat put his lips to his neck.  “Fuck...Eren…”  He whispered and pressed up against him, his legs now wrapped around his waist.  

“I want to eat your ass again, you taste amazing…”  He whispered into his ear, before biting the lobe.  

Levi shuddered, when had this kid become so fucking seductive?  “Eren…”  He whispered.  “I’m gonna fuck you…like an animal…”  He pressed up against Eren again, his cock fully hard and ready for Eren’s ass.  

Eren paused.  “Huh?”  He looked down at him.

Levi smirked and rolled them over again and slammed Eren down to the bed keeping his arms pinned.  “You heard me…”  He moved back and unbuttoned Eren’s pants, he pulled the zipper down slowly with his teeth and began to run his fingers along his still clothed thighs, up to the waist band.  He pushed his slender fingers into the band and began to slowly slide the pants down.  Once they were down he let them drop to the floor next to him.  He heard a small thump and tilted his head in slight confusion.  He grabbed his pants again and looked inside the pockets until he found the small bottle of liquid that Hanji had given Eren before.  “Ah...you thought you were going to get some before you even came in here?”

Eren sat up.  “No no no! Hanji gave that to me, I didn’t even know what it wa-”  

Levi was back on him, silencing him with a kiss.  “Shh...I’m glad you’re ready…”  He smiled and got off of him once again.  “Turn over…”  He ordered.

Eren hesitated for a second but then turned over anyway.  What was there to be afraid of?  It was Levi, he was going to be gentle, he knew it.

Levi pushed Eren’s underwear down and lifted each knee on his own to get them down the rest of the way.  “Get that pillow Eren, you’re gonna need it… “  He smirked.

Eren reached for the pure white pillow.  “Need it?  For wha-ah!”  He cried.  He gripped the pillow like it was dear life.

Levi had coated his fingers within the time it took for Eren to get that pillow and he had pushed one against his asshole, getting his finger only into the tip.  “Relax Eren, relax…”  He whispered.

Eren took a deep breath.  This felt weird...but he wasn’t going to tell Levi that.  He let his upper half lower down to the bed, making his ass rise a bit higher in the air.  “C-Corporal…”  He moaned softly.  

Levi smiled.  “There you go, breathe…”  He whispered.  “Breathe.”  He wiggled his finger in a bit further, trying to at least make it to the first knuckle.  He smiled once there, very satisfied with the tightness.  “Eren, am I your first?”  He leaned over him and gently rubbed one ass cheek with his free hand.  

Eren shivered and tears fought their way to the edges of his eyes.  He was only able to nod, the burn in his ass unbearable.

Levi sighed softly.  “Then this’ll be a bit harder than I thought…”  He grabbed the bottle again and poured it down Eren’s ass crack, and once the cold liquid made it far enough down to wear it would touch Levi’s finger, he pushed in a second along with it.  Long before Eren was ready, and he knew that.

Eren jerked forward, his back arching as he released a small cry.  “Corporal...Corporal…”  He whimpered like a small puppy.

Levi paused, just enough time for Eren’s asshole to completely suck in his fingers.  “Shh, relax okay?”  He began to move his fingers slowly at first.  After about a minute he began making a scissoring motion with his fingers, trying to work those digits as deep as possible into the boy.  

Eren had dropped back down onto the pillow by now, and he was gripping it so tight that he caused a rip in the seam.  “Shit...Corporal please h-hurry.”  He moaned.  The pain slowly turning to pleasure, and the need to be filled growing.

Levi smiled as he added a third finger.  He began to thrust those three fingers in and out of him, knowing he’d need to add a fourth before he was even remotely ready for his dick.  He pushed that fourth finger in like it was nothing, even though the finger wasn’t as coated with the lube as the others, it slid in easily.  He thrust the digits in and out of Eren a bit faster for a minute, before pulling them out.

Eren barely had time to catch his breath once he felt that fourth finger and he almost let out a scream.  “Corporal!”  He cried.  He almost began to pant and drool, but the fingers disappeared almost as quickly as they came.  He nearly whimpered at the loss.  

“Stop calling me Corporal…”  Levi whispered as he got his cock ready for his ass, he coated it completely in lube and tossed the bottle across the bed again.  “I want you to scream my name…”  He whispered.  He pressed the tip of his length against his hole.  He found that it was very ready for him and he pushed it in full steam ahead.

Eren couldn’t find anything to say.  He felt so full, and hot.  He nearly choked on his own spit and gripped the pillow, almost ripping it in half.  “Ngh!”  That wasn’t even a word but he felt that Levi knew what it meant.

Levi paused, waiting for Eren to adjust.  Now Levi wasn’t completely hung, but he sure as hell wasn’t just average, and he knew that Eren would have to take a moment to breath before he began.  “Are you okay?”  He asked out of true concern for Eren’s well being.

Eren nodded silently.  Before uttering the word, “Go.”  

Levi smiled at that and he began to thrust deep into the boy, slowly at first, but he began to pick up speed as he went along.  “So fucking tight…”  He groaned.  

Eren bit down into the pillow to keep from moaning so loud.  

Levi leaned over him as much as he could, not much due to their height difference but he grabbed Eren’s hair and pulled him up.  “Don’t muffle yourself, I want to hear your moans...every sigh, every pant.  Let me hear it.”  He whispered and he began to slam his dick into him every thrust.  

Eren, his body now writhing under Levi’s, let out a scream and arched his back, pressing his ass back against Levi even more.  “Fuck f-fu-ack!”  He began to pant, he felt as though he was going to suffocate.  

Levi changed his angle a bit and thrust deep into him from that angle.

Eren suddenly jerked upward and let out a scream.  “Oh fuck!”

Levi smiled and he began to pound into Eren mercilessly now, hitting his prostate over and over and over again.  He let out a few grunts and groans of his own.

Eren hit the bed over and over again with his fist.  “Fuck, fuck me please j-just like that!  A-ah!”  He cried and bit down hard on his lip, breaking skin.  

Levi felt himself get a bit closer to his climax, Eren’s moans were so erotic and just too fucking hot for him to keep going anymore.  “Fuck Eren!”  He leaned over and began to pump Eren’s dick quickly.

Eren was a screaming, panting, shivering mess by now.  He had his back arched so perfectly, it was heaven.  Eren grabbed his own cock, covering Levi’s hand with his own, timing every pump with every thrust.  “Levi, Levi I c-can’t hold it a-anym-”  He choked on his saliva, he pushed back against Levi once and he let out a long moan, with a short gasp before he felt his own hot, boiling cum drip over his fingers.  “Mnmm…”  He panted softly and bit his lip.  “S-so good…”  He was still trying to thrust into their hands even after he’d fallen forward again.

Levi was still thrusting, but not as hard.  “Shit…”  He arched his back as he slammed into him one last time, balls deep inside of Eren as he let himself release, he rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times into Eren’s ass.  He felt the squish of his cum, and the lube still inside of Eren, before he stopped all together, letting his body go limp for a second and falling on top of Eren’s.  “Fuck…”  He panted.

Eren didn’t move after that.  He only kept panting, and moaning out Levi’s name.  

Levi pulled out slowly and quickly moved to go get wet towels and some cleaning product so he could clean up Eren’s ass, his cock, really everything.  He let out a small sigh and moved Eren out of the way.  “Shit, kid...you’re heavy as fuck.”  He changed the sheets as quickly as he could, since Eren wasn’t moving from his spot at the end of the bed.  He tsk-ed when he saw that his pillow was practically destroyed.  He cleaned Eren up as much as he could, and he cleaned both of their cocks off.  He was not about to sleep in that mess.  

Eren laid there with the stupidest smile on his face, watching Levi do all that work.  

Levi glanced at him.  “You’re a little shit, you know that right?”  He rolled his eyes and gave him his underwear.  “Put them on…”  He said as he went to get himself a new pair.  “You’re pretty fucking messy too.”  He slid his underwear on and crawled into bed, on the side closest to the window.

Eren raised his hips and pulled his underwear up and sighed softly.  “You love cleaning up after me, so it’s fine.”  He laughed softly, tiredly.  He swallowed and he gave Levi a soft kiss on the shoulder.  

“Turn out that light will ya?”  He whispered.

Eren nodded and turned over to reach for the light, to turn it off.  

Levi pulled the cover up and over his shoulders he was asleep in an instant.

Eren slid in close again, once the light was out and he brought Levi’s body closer to his own.  He buried his face into Levi’s hair and smiled.  He took a deep breath through his nose, Levi smelled so nice.  Eren closed his eyes, and before sleep took him over he thought about it for a second.  He had sex, with Levi, and he smells like Lilacs.

___________________________________________________________________

Levi felt the sun’s rays practically slap him in the face.  He opened his eyes, letting out a small groan before turning over and burying his face into Eren’s chest.  He was snoring, a bit loudly for Levi’s taste.  “Oi, brat.”  He hit him once on his chest.

Eren snorted once and he shook his head opening his eyes.  “Mm..?”  He looked down and smiled.  Seeing Levi snuggled into his chest was like a dream.  

“You were snoring…”  Levi muttered and he closed his eyes again.

“I was?  Sorry…”  He laughed a bit nervously, unsure of what to do next.  He got Levi in bed, or well Levi got him in bed?  They’d have to work out the details later.  That was really what he wanted, he loved the guy sure, but didn’t think of Levi to be the lovey dovey type.  He let out a small sigh.

Levi opened his eyes again.  “What’s wrong?”  He moved back a bit to get a look at Eren, he looked tired.  “Are you sore?  Do you need anything?”

Eren’s eyes widened for a second.  “Huh?  No no, I just..I was just thinking…”  

His nose scrunched up for a second, and dear god if Levi didn’t have the amount of self control he had, he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from kissing the boy due to the adorable thoughtless gesture.  

Eren un-scrunched it for a second.  “Where’s this gonna go?”  He looked him in the eyes, and bit his lip gently.

Levi paused.  Once again, this kid had made him at a lost for words.  He sighed.  He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  “I don’t know.”  He crawled over Eren and sat at the edge of the bed before deciding that it was time to actually stand and head to the shower.  “I’m gonna take a shower.  Join me if you want.”  He pushed off from the bed and padded barefoot across the warm carpeted floor and into the bathroom.  “Shit, it’s cold as fuck in here…”

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at that, he sat up as well following his lover, if he could call him that, into the bathroom and once there he brought his arms around Levi’s waist giving him a kiss on the neck.  

Levi rolled his eyes.  “You’re a cuddler, and you snore a lot.  I was tempted to smother you in the middle of the night.”  He turned and he was brought face to face, well more like face to collarbones, to the tall brat.  

Eren’s face grew hot and a bit red at that comment.  “Well you didn’t…”  He smiled.  “So that must count for something.”

Levi rolled his eyes once again.  “Charming.”  He slipped out of Eren’s grasp and checked the water, hoping that it’d become hot, and hoping that not everyone used it all up.  “We have hot water, c’mon.”  He hopped inside and reached for his favorite soap.  

Eren kind of stood there, feeling a bit awkward in the shared space.  

Levi glanced at him as he lathered his body.  “Here.”  He gave him the small bottle of soap.  “Don’t use a lot.  You don’t need that much.”  He washed his body carefully.

Eren watched as he cleaned, taking a small dollop of the thick liquid and moving around him to wet his body before moving back to begin washing.

Levi bent slowly, moving his hands down his thighs gently.  Taking care to be sure that he got every single inch.  He slowly brought himself up and lathered the soap on his length.  

Eren was practically fucking him with his eyes.  “Shit…”  He whispered.

Levi glanced at him.  “Are you gonna wash yourself?”

Eren sputtered for a second and he got some soap in his eye.  “Shit, it burns…”  He groaned.

Levi rolled his eyes and rinsed his hands, making sure they were free of soap, before he gently rubbed Eren’s eye.  He almost smiled but he bit his lip and moved back.  “Does it still burn?”

Eren shook his head.  “No, it’s fine.”  He smiled and nodded.  “Thanks.”

“So, about cleaning yourself, is that a yes or no?”

“Uhm...I uh…”  He sighed.

Levi chuckled dryly before moving close.  “I guess I’ll have to do it for you.”  He took his soap and poured a small amount onto his hands before he began to move them along Eren’s chest.  He glanced up at him for a second before looking back at his chest like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  He moved to his stomach, taking his time to run his hands over Eren’s abs.  “Hm…”  

Eren furrowed his brow.  “What is it?  Is something wrong?  Am I too dirty?”

Levi just continued cleaning him.  “No, nothing.  You’re fine.  You clean well.”  He felt something poke him a bit in the stomach.  He looked down and raised an eyebrow.  “I’m not washing you too..”  He said, still looking down at Eren’s dick.

Eren sighed.  “Oh god, Levi don’t talk to my dick…”  His face began to turn a bit red.

Levi looked at him.  “Well, mine might join you as well.  Ya know some birds of a feather flock together, or some shit like that…”  

Eren brought a hand up to his face with a loud slap.  “Did you just..did you just compare your dick to a winged, feathered, animal?”

Levi shrugged.  “It is pretty fucking majestic.”  He moved back.  “Turn around.”  He ordered.

Eren nodded and rolled his eyes as he did.  He put his hands on the wall.  “You’re weirder than I thought you were..”  He muttered.

“Excuse me?”  He spread Eren’s legs for him, and began to wash his thighs, and calves.  

Eren shook his head.  “Nothing, nothing...I didn’t say a word.”  He grinned stupidly.

Levi brought a finger between Eren’s ass cheeks.  “I don’t like secrets, or liars, Eren.  What did you say?”

Eren shivered and he bit his lip.  “Fuck, I just, I was just saying how you’re different than you usually are when a lot of people are around...that’s all…”  He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Levi rolled his eyes.  “Of course I am.”  He straightened up for a minute and he reached for his shampoo.  “I’m not gonna be the same cold hearted person I am when we’re in the field and are fighting for our lives, what kind of person do you think I am?”  

Eren turned around slowly, moving toward the water so he could rinse.  “A good one.”  He muttered.

Levi didn’t need a repeat on that one.  He smiled once Eren’s back was turned and he began to lather the shampoo into his hair.  

___________________________________________________________________

It took Eren and Levi a bit longer to get out of the shower than expected.  

Levi had gotten dressed and gone to Hanji’s room, to try to get Eren’s uniform back.  Once he did, without having to answer any questions about all the noise the night before.  He hurried to get Eren’s clothes to his naked and cold self.

Eren took them quickly, and began to get dressed, having put on a pair of Levi’s unused underwear for now because it would be, to quote Levi ‘Fucking unsanitary,’ to wear the same underwear he’d had on the day before.  Once he’d gotten his boots on, he stretched again and sat down on the bed and waited for Levi to finish dressing.  

Levi took his time.  He perfected his cravat for the hundredth time, he fixed his hair part for maybe at least the fiftieth time.  He tightened his harness.  After about an extra fifteen minutes of just that, he was finally ready to go.  

Eren sighed.  “Holy shit, that took forever.”  He stood and made his way to the shorter man.

Levi rolled his eyes.  “If I don’t look,”  He took a breath.  “Perfect, nothing will be perfect.”  He said it as if he wasn’t the hottest man in the building right now.

Eren shook his head and smiled.  He grabbed his hips, turning him quickly and giving him a slow, deep kiss.  Once Levi finally pulled away, Eren smiled.  “You’re perfect okay?  Whether you have that cravat on or not, or whether your hair is the right way.  You’re perfect, and...and that’s why I lo-..”  He paused.  “Like you so much.”  He smiled again and gave him another quick peck on the lips.  

Levi sighed.  “You’re such a charmer kid.  I’m surprised you didn’t already have some type of girlfriend before you got here.”  He rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of color coming to his cheeks.

_____________________________________________________________________

The boys made it downstairs quickly.  They both got their food at the same time, sat down at the same time, and if they weren’t thinking about it, they’d probably have eaten in sync.  

Hanji was sitting there, grinning like mad man.  Well mad woman.  Levi had to kick her repeatedly during breakfast to keep her from talking about any type of foreign noise from the night before.  Levi wasn’t oblvious to Eren’s growing embarrassment every time she tried to bring it up.  

Once finished eating, Levi stood quickly and headed for the trash.  He tossed the scraps and put his plate and cup and utensils in the kitchen.  He returned to the table. “Let’s see...Eren, you stay after for cleaning duty this morning.  After that, you will feed the horses, clean the stables, and hopefully if you don’t fuck up we can train.”  Levi was still the Corporal, and he knew that shit needed to get done.  Nothing against Eren, at all.  Especially because of what he let Levi do to him last night.  He just needed shit done, and knew that Eren was one who could actually do it.  “I’ll stay after and monitor you, while you clean up the tables and the dishes.”  He sat down again.  “Alright, everyone clear out.”  

His squad didn’t hesitate, especially when they knew he meant business.  Levi felt a bit rusty at the moment, and he needed to get some training in or he just might die.  He tried to sit as comfortably as possible, he knew he’d have to go soon.  But he needed to watch the brat to make sure he didn’t fuck up.  

Eren was already up and cleaning the dishes.  Moving as quickly as possible, but at the same time doing his best to get every single dish clean.  He threw a glance Levi’s way and smiled.  “Corporal.”  He called.  

Levi sat up a bit straighter.  “What is it?”

“You look a little uncomfortable, are you okay?”  There was genuine concern in the kid’s voice, so Levi couldn’t use sarcasm now.

Levi sighed.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just hurry up, I have something to do after this.”

Eren nodded and he finished his cleaning duties within the hour.  He put the mop away after wringing it out again and he poured the water out of the window, and he took his gloves off and went back to Levi.  “Done.”

Levi groaned.  “Go on do your other chores...I gotta go.”  He stood quickly and power walked out of the door.  

Eren started after him but thought against it.  “What’s wrong with him…?”  He sighed and headed outside to clean up some horse shit.

__________________________________________________________________

At dinner that night, Eren took his place next to Levi as usual and he scarfed down almost all of his dinner within ten minutes.  The rest of the squad hadn’t even gotten there yet.

Levi glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Did you not eat lunch?”  

Eren paused and almost choked.  “Sh-shit.”  He grabbed his water and tried to wash the food down.  “Uh, no.”  He shook his head.  “I worked just about all day, without a break.”  He shrugged.  “It’s fine though.”

Levi sighed.  “You’re gonna kill yourself.”  He sipped his tea, then took a bite of his bread.  

“I’ll be fine Corporal.”  He smiled.  

Levi rolled his eyes.  “What’d I tell you about that?  What’s my name?”

“Levi…”  He sipped his water then leaned over to give him a kiss, but that was cut off once Hanji came in with her loud mouth.

“OH!  What are you guys doing?!”  

Eren jumped back and almost fell out of his seat.

Levi grabbed his arm, yanking him back up and groaned softly.  “Damn it Hanji!  You gave us a heart attack!”

Hanji sat down and shrugged.  “Sorry, boss won’t happen again.”  She laughed loudly and leaned back in her seat.

“Where’s everyone else?”  Levi asked her, leaning forward to take a spoonful of his soup.

“Oh, they’re beat, they’ve already cleaned up and gone to bed.”  She shrugged.

“And you’re here still why?”  He raised an eyebrow.   

“Because, I want to spy on you of course.”  She laughed again, then stood.  “I was kidding, but I’m actually gonna go to bed, I’m not hungry anyway.”  She turned and headed for the door, waving as she walked away.  “Night.”  She called.

Levi looked at Eren, who had finished his dinner within the time it took Hanji to get there, and leave again.  “Eren, meet me outside, under that big ass tree.  You know the one you tried to climb?”

Eren shuddered at the thought.  “Yeah, I know the one.  Why?”

“Just do it.  No questions allowed.”  He stood and moved his uneaten food toward him.  “You still look hungry.  Go on.”  He took his tea though, and he headed out so he could wash up a little.

Eren smiled and he ate the food as quickly as he could, without choking before he cleaned the plates off, and went outside to find Levi.

The sun still hadn’t completely set yet, and the sky was a glowing array of purples, and yellows, and oranges.  Eren somehow had gotten there before Levi, and he blamed his lateness on the fact that his hygiene was literally no joke to him.  Eren took a seat under the tree and he leaned back against it, closing his eyes for a minute.

Levi walked quickly to the tree, seeing Eren he smiled and let out a soft content sigh.  He had his cloak on, and he got down on his knees in front of Eren and pressed his ear against his chest.

 Eren jumped and his eyes shot open.  “Huh!?”

 Levi moved back quickly, hoping to avoid any flying hands that Eren would have thrown up.  “It’s just me.”  He leaned forward again and snuggled into Eren’s chest.  Listening to his heartbeat.

 Eren bit his lip.  “Oh, yeah, I knew that.”  He smiled and then got a bit comfortable under Levi’s weight.  Soft hair… Eren brought his arms up and held Levi closer to him.

 Levi made a small noise, clearing his throat, and he closed his eyes.  “Oi, brat.  Your heart is beating too hard…”  He whispered.

 Eren raised his eyebrows.  “Sorry...I don’t me-”

 “It’s fine… I enjoy it.  Just keep holding me..” He muttered and nuzzled into his chest gently.

 Eren smiled and gently stroked his back, letting out a small sigh.

 After a few minutes, Levi hadn’t stirred.

 “Levi..?”  Eren whispered.  

 No reaction from the smaller man.  

 Eren smiled.  “He must be sleeping…”  He whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the head.  “Good night.”  He closed his eyes, soon letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here we are at the end. Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully I won't be late next week! Let's hope that school starts being my friend (probably not) *tries to feed my cat my homework*  
> I hope I did okay at the smut! Please please pleaseeeee tell me if I could like work on that smut writing cause...I feel as though it's bleh. I was literally fighting myself over who I wanted to top xD
> 
> ((Edit)): So I'm gonna change the update thing for like every two weeks instead of every week because of my horrible management of time :/ But I will try to write write write! So don't hate me if I take awhile. But it will be Mondays still, so not too much change. School is a bitch for me, plus I'm gonna try to get the rest of the stuff for my Levi cosplay!! So yeah, a lot is going on right now but I'll try to post as much as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so horribly crappy. My first fic, like ever that I'm putting on here. I need some help. But hopefully release dates for next chapters will be every Monday, so this way I have all week to work :3  
> If there are any errors like at all please tell me, I like correcting myself but I'm bad at it without help.  
> Oh and to like talk to me about anything I have a tumblesss. confused-yet-amused


End file.
